1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fittings which are used for securing and fastening soft tubing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved fitting that is self-tightening, so as to prevent slipping, inexpensive and has a simple two-piece construction that is simple to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soft plastic tubing is a popular and versatile way of ducting fluids, and is used in a wide variety of both research and commercial applications. Such tubing is light and relatively easy to use, because of its flexibility. However, the higher grades of such tubing can be relatively expensive, which has led users to splice several shorter sections together for a new job rather than buying a new length of tubing. Fittings to effect such splicing and for securing and fastening soft tubing to other types of fluid ducting or storing structure are commercially available, but have many disadvantages. The most common prior art devices used for this purpose generally required a hose-type clamp or other fitting that was used to grip the inside and outside of the soft tubing, which reduced flow through the tubing by constricting the tubing. Such fittings commonly required a screwdriver or other device for locking and releasing the fitting onto the tubing, which required a substantial amount of labor time if multiple connections were to be made. In addition, due to the soft, elastic nature of the tubing, it was not unusual for the tubing to slip out of such fittings when relative tension existed between the tubing and the fitting. This was a serious problem, because the soft elastic nature of such tubing frequently causes it to unexpectedly shrink along its axis when internally pressurized, leading to unwanted tension between the tubing and fitting.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for an improved fitting for use with soft tubing that is simple and inexpensive to install, is effective against slipping when the tube is under tension, and that is less obstructive to fluid flow within the tubing while in use.